User talk:Tullis
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Great work so far. Keep it up! :JoePlay (talk) 20:25, 8 December 2007 (UTC) Good job! I applaud all the effort you've put into the wiki. Thanks. --avfanatic (talk) 16:21, 10 December 2007 (UTC) You're very welcome. :) -Tullis :Ditto what avfanatic said. You are indeed an asset to this wiki. JoePlay (talk) 22:17, 10 December 2007 (UTC) Welcome to Adminship Hey Tullis. I was going to leave a message on the talk page of the wiki's admins, but I noticed they've both been inactive for a fairly long time. Then I noticed your request for adminship, and checked your contribs to see that you're still active. So, I got my boss at Wikia to make you sysop (admin). Congrats! =) I know you'll be a good one. The reason I came to the ME wiki today was to give a heads up about the PC release, which is coming very soon (28th of this month). While I don't expect a HUGE amount of new editors, I'm sure there will be a good bit. Since you're now the only active admin, here are a few tips for being an admin (some of which I noticed you're already doing). *Check recent edits and welcome all new users (even unregistered IPs). The easist way is by using Template:Welcome. *Occasionally look for problem reports. The easiest way is to add the problem reports widget to your sidebar. To do this, click the MORE button in the upper right. Then click Manage widgets, find Problem Reports and click the + or you can go to . *Occasionally check and put any pages on the list into appropriate categories. *Take care of vandalism/spam and temporarily block (ban) the vandals. If you have any questions at all about any of that, or need any help with something, don't hesitate to leave a message on my talk page. Congrats again! JoePlay (talk) 18:45, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :Thank you! I'll do my best. :) -- Tullis 16:59, 10 May 2008 (UTC) Land-able Planet Article Style After looking through most of the planet articles in this wiki, it seems like almost all of them are using different style, and I think it looks messy. So I went through creating an experimental template for land-able planets here -> SewerSpeakers:LandPlanetTemplate. What do you think about it? Is it okay? --SewerSpeakers 06:29, 3 June 2008 (UTC) I've completed the updates to the template as well as all of the moons, planets, systems, and clusters. I haven't done much to the mission worlds; it looks like you already have a template in mind so I left things as is. I think now I'll actually play for a while -- DRY 21:00, 8 July 2008 (UTC) :I really appreciate all the hard work you've put in on these, they look great. I don't really have a plan for the mission worlds, so if you want to tweak, go ahead and feel free, but you've done more than enough on the locations. Enjoy your game, you've certainly earned it. : ) --Tullis 21:17, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Planet Descriptions Thanks for taking the time to edit the planet descriptions so thoroughly! (I must admit, I didn't really look closely at them if they were already present.) BTW what's your opinion on correcting errors which appear in the original game text? I've corrected a few already, usually in the form of a missing conjunction or preposition. Perhaps I should just add a sic? -- DRY 18:19, 17 June 2008 (UTC) :No problem, the 'editing' was mainly fixing a tiny bit of punctuation here and there. As for errors in original game text... my instinct is to correct them in wiki articles. We've already added more info or detail to Codex entries, like the ones in the Systems Alliance article, so I don't see a problem with making minor corrections for clarity and grammar. --Tullis 18:26, 17 June 2008 (UTC) I don't know what the quarian homeworld is. I figure that before the creation of the geth, the quarians resided on some remote planet beyond the Terminus Systems. I figure that, if you help clear out the geth from the quarian homeworld, the quarians can return. TLJ + Mass Effect Just noticed that you write on the TLJ wiki as well. You've got good taste in games. =) --SentientMachine 19:46, 7 July 2008 (UTC) :Aww, thanks. (Be even more impressive if TLJWiki was actually up right now, but still. : ) ) --Tullis 19:57, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Citations. :) I know how to make them now after reading a confusing entry about them on Wikipedia. I hope to get around to doing them when evidence is needed in articles for things that are not explained in game. Thanks for keeping your patiance with me though. --Digital Holocaust 12:38, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for going through and adding the links on the Codex/Personal History Summary page for me. Hezekiah957 21:23, 16 July 2008 (UTC) :You're welcome. Thank you for typing it all out in the first place. --Tullis 21:27, 16 July 2008 (UTC) ::Just happy to find some way to help out... that one was a bitch, 'cause I had to make a new character for each combination. Gah, I got sick of that opening cutscene ;-) Hezekiah957 23:09, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Prothean Article Thanks for the edits on the Reaper/Prothean articles. I'm a big fan of getting second opinions on things like that before just going in and deleting something (unless it's a clear-cut case of vandalism). SpartHawg948 19:17, 13 September 2008 (UTC) :Besides, I put that speculation there in the first place, so it behooves me to clear up my own mess. : D --Tullis 19:20, 13 September 2008 (UTC) New logo Hey Tullis. I saw your request for a new logo, so I made one. Take a look: The Monaco skin can now display a Wiki.png image of up to 216 pixels wide (to completely fill the logo area), but anyone using Monobook will only see the 135 pixels in the middle. That's why the text in the logo I just made is in the middle, so that anyone using Monobook will see what looks like a full logo and not something cut off at both sides. If you want me to make any changes to the logo, just say so, or if you want to use it as is, simply upload it as Wiki.png to replace the old logo. The wiki is looking better than ever. When I first started working on this wiki back when it was only a few pages, I never would've guessed it would end up at over 900... and there's still two more ME games to be made! You are indeed a great admin. Keep it up! JoePlay (talk) 01:19, 14 September 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for coming back so quickly! I do like the new logo: just seeing what others think before I upload it. And thanks for the support too. I still think we've got some of the best contributors on Wikia working here, which is why the wiki will hopefully continue to grow. : D --Tullis 01:23, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Re: screenshots You're welcome. :) I'm a big screenshot whore, so it's nice to be able to share them with people. :) RobertM525 19:44, 17 September 2008 (UTC) :Well, we have a big 'screenshots wanted' list on Talk:Screenshots if you want to tick some of those off... :) --Tullis 19:51, 17 September 2008 (UTC) infoboxes i was doing it because of boredom mostly. just wanted the wiki to look more uniform. i can undo them if you wish. Nibblonians 09:39, 29 September 2008 (UTC) :I've undone a lot of them already; I'm hoping to keep the infoboxes purely for important characters, like squadmates, Saren and Captain Anderson. Minor characters like Ethan Jeong, Vigil or Lizbeth Baynham don't really merit them. But thanks for your efforts regardless. I appreciate that you were being helpful. :) --Tullis 13:09, 29 September 2008 (UTC) SharedHelp Hello! The reason these pages were deleted rather than redirected is that Shared Help will literally take their place, and things would look weird if the content stayed where it was. Take a look at one of the . This content is taken from Help Wikia and any local content will be displayed below it. See for a detailed explanation of how this works. Also, thanks for noticing the typo! Thankfully, the link is OK. :P Cheers, --TOR 13:31, 21 October 2008 (UTC) :Nifty. Okay, problem solved. : ) --Tullis 13:56, 21 October 2008 (UTC) Asari Diplomacy The accurate in-game title is UNC: Asari Diplomacy, but the page already exists as a redirect, and looks like it was a duplicate at one time. The main article should be moved to the accurate title, but I am unable to do this myself. I mistakenly created an "Asarii Diplomacy" page, not expecting it to create a new redirect, which still blocked the move of the main article. I have reverted the move of the UNC redirect article, so there should be no link conflicts, but the main article should still be moved to reflect the accurate name. —Feauce 17:04, 7 November 2008 (UTC) :Handled. --Tullis 00:27, 8 November 2008 (UTC) ::The same situation exists with Bring Down the Sky, as its in-game title is X57: Bring Down the Sky. Sorry to have to bother you twice for what is essentially the same thing, but I didn't have verification on the X57 assignment until just now. —Feauce 01:10, 8 November 2008 (UTC) :::Actually I'm tempted to leave that as it is. The Bring Down the Sky article contains not just the X57: Bring Down the Sky assignment, but the DLC history and the plot. So it basically covers ALL of Bring Down the Sky, rather than just the assignment, if you get what I mean. --Tullis 01:14, 8 November 2008 (UTC) ::::I do, and although the article seems to mention the DLC aspect in passing only during the introduction and primarily covers the assignment and plot surrounding it, leaving it how it is would certainly work just fine. —Feauce 01:53, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Video Hey Tullis. I wanted to give you a heads up on a new project that we, the Wikia Gaming Team, are starting. I'm going to the top gaming wikis and adding relevant videos (from YouTube) to a few of the most popular/visited articles. We'll be tracking their usage to find out if it could be an extra enhancement to articles that people will use. If you have any questions, feedback, etc, feel free to drop me a message. JoePlay (talk) 01:07, 9 November 2008 (UTC) :I personally have a lot of concerns regarding using in-game footage in articles, as it's a violation of copyright. I would really prefer that these videos weren't on here, but if it's Wikia policy... --Tullis 01:40, 9 November 2008 (UTC) ::Hey Tullis. I removed the remaining videos that I added yesterday. This is just an experiment that we're doing, and we expected that not every wiki would welcome the videos, so no worries. We totally respect the wishes of each wiki community. For the record, any YouTube video (that isn't deleted by YouTube) is fair use by us or any other website, so if there were any copyright issues, it would be them, not us, that would be in violation. JoePlay (talk) 21:00, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Infiltrator Guide I have completed my guide, and I'm rather pleased with the results. I would like to post it alongside the existing guide on the Infiltrator class page. I believe that it is possible to have both community-driven guides and those written by single users on the wiki, and that this would possibly encourage more to be written. Also, given the size of each article, it would be difficult to include both my own work and what has been developed previously on the same page in a way that doesn't look cluttered and cumbersome. Offering both, whether they agree or not (I have not compared the two articles as of yet), is a very good thing in my opinion. —Feauce 04:27, 14 November 2008 (UTC) :You've certainly done good work on your Infiltrator guide, but my only concern is that we'll end up with dozens of user-signed guides that will be confusing for people who just want the best information to play their character. I'll see if it's possible to merge your info into the existing guide in an elegant way, but if not I'll find another solution. --Tullis 12:57, 14 November 2008 (UTC) ::That isn't the case on the FFXI wiki, which I'm certain sees more traffic than this one. Typically, only two or three guides are listed for any given topic (job, craft, etc). Guide posting would just have to be monitored, though I do understand your concern. Part of it is the allowance for anonymous users to make edits to pages. I'm actually rather surprised that they aren't required to have a Wikia account first, as it is on many other sites. —Feauce 16:40, 14 November 2008 (UTC) :::Not forcing people to make an account tends to encourage more contribution. It does occasionally create problems but nothing we can't catch. Hmm. Regarding the guide -- my other worry is that there's a lot of good information on your Infiltrator Guide that really should be in the main article. If it's not there we risk people missing it if they don't go to your guide. That's part of the reason I wouldn't want to split it. --Tullis 16:44, 14 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Should the existing guide be replaced, then? The articles and talk pages could be moved in such a way that histories remain intact for each article. As far as I can tell, the only content that is in the main guide and not in mine is the section on how to use the class in combat, which I purposely left out. —Feauce 18:22, 14 November 2008 (UTC) :::::Well, the fact is that no edits are completely lost unless the page is deleted, and even then it can be recovered. If it's an issue I guess we can move the Infiltrator Guide to another heading, but it seems pointless when I can just rollback the article if needs be. Check what might be worth saving in the article but otherwise it looks good to merge. (Just out of curiosity, why did you leave out using the class in combat? You've piqued my interest now : ) ) --Tullis 04:25, 15 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::Hehe. Because, in my opinion, people will naturally find their own way to use a given class, assuming they don't have some idea already. Also, in writing the guides we describe the best options for the tools granted to that class (weapon types, talents, etc.) that should make a how-to for combat redundant. Also there are factors beyond simply the terrain (hallway, planetary surface, stairs, etc.) that will affect how a given combat should be approached. Combat encounters could be its own guide, but for the most part I think people will find all the information they need on the various mission and assignment pages. Basically, it's irrelevant to the purpose of writing a class guide and probably isn't what someone is reading it for in the first place. —Feauce 08:26, 15 November 2008 (UTC) K but Im just trying to make every possible article link in the article noticed. Do you want me to go back and remove the double links and stuff like that?S4R3N 23:33, 16 November 2008 (UTC) :Good idea but making that many links to the same articles in a single paragraph makes it hard for the reader to follow (in wikis the colour change tends to make it difficult to read). As a rule of thumb, try to link only the first occurrence of an article under a single heading. : ) --Tullis 23:37, 16 November 2008 (UTC) :I noticed. SO the first occurrence then. S4R3N 03:37, 18 November 2008 (UTC)